Crave You
by sweetwildflower
Summary: Mackenzie is a diva that's going no where in her career. Her best friend, Kaitlyn, is now at the top, and while Mackenzie is happy for her, she feels like she is playing second fiddle to her best friend. Kaitlyn has a blooming career, a caring boyfriend, and is going places. While celebrating her title win, Mackenzie feels a little reckless, and it changes her life. AmbrosexOC
1. The Win

Mackenzie squealed, jumping up and down as she watched the monitor. She was smiling so hard it hurt, watching as her best friend Kaitlyn won her very first Divas championship. Even though she had known Eve was dropping the title, the moment was still amazing to witness; Kaitlyn had worked hard for this moment.

Mackenzie stood and watched Kaitlyn celebrate for a few moments longer, before heading towards the curtain to congratulate her in person. She pushed her way among a few superstars that milled about along with some of the crew. Kaitlyn was just coming through the curtain as Mackenzie reached her, and she pulled the blonde into a bone crushing hug as Kaitlyn laughed and cried.

"Congrats Kait!" Mackenzie cried to her friend.

The girls released the hug and stared at each other with huge grins.

"Thank you! Eve sold that spear amazingly, I'm so lucky she was so good," Kaitlyn said.

"Girl take this moment. Don't give the credit to anyone." Mackenzie said smiling.

A crew member called the Kaitlyn then for an interview, and Mackenzie stepped back.

"See ya back in the locker room champ, we'll go out and celebrate tonight!" Mackenzie said, waving bye to her friend.

Kaitlyn pulled her in for one last hug.

"See ya soon Kenzie," she said and the two girls went in their separate directions.

Mackenzie wandered into the locker room slowly. Raw was still going strong, but she wasn't needed that night. Not unlike any other nights though. She sat down in front of the wall to wall mirror that lined one side of the room and stared at her reflection.

Her dark auburn hair fell straight and to her elbows, her grey eyes roaming her face critically. Her makeup was professionally done in the off chance she was appearing on screen that night, red lips and a muted eye shadow made her feel prettier than she knew she was. In an industry of beautiful women, she didn't consider herself to be that pretty.

Layla burst into the room just as Mackenzie was going into a full out critical session, snapping her attention away from the reflection.

"Kaitlyn did amazing! Have you talked to her?" asked the british woman.

Mackenzie nodded, "I went to see her right after she won. She's on top of the world," Mackenzie replied, getting up and walking over to her bag and starting to root through her clothing.

``We`re going to go out and celebrate, did you want to come along?" Mackenzie asked.

"Sure, where would you like to go?" Layla asked, both girls now looking through their bags for something to wear.

"Ah we can leave that up to the champ," Mackenzie said with a laugh.

The woman in question walked into the room at that moment, her make up a mess from crying and the Divas title clutched tightly in her hands. She was shadowed by A.J Lee, Alicia Fox, Natalya, and Rosa Mendes.

It was a definite love/hate relationship that drove the women of the WWE, you were friends because no one else knew what your life was like except your fellow girls, yet those who were handed more opportunities in the business were envied by those who were struggling to stay relevant.

In that moment, however, all the girls were happy for Kaitlyn, no matter how short lived it may be.

Kaitlyn walked in and sat down beside Mackenzie, the title on her lap.

"Surreal right?" Mackenzie asked.

"very," Kaitlyn replied.

No other words were needed, Mackenzie snaked her arms around her friends shoulders and gave her a quick hug. Kaitlyn grabbed onto her arm and squeezed it back, the two staying like that for a moment, thinking about the journey the 2 had shared getting to this place. They had been in FCW together and had been close then. When the NXT opportunity had come around, Mackenzie had been left out of the selection, and had to watch her friend grow and get the opportunities that Mackenzie dreamed of. She had been called up as arm candy for Michael Mcgillicutty, which hadn't lasted long. The crowd had responded positively to her and she had been kept around and used sparingly since then. She had been happy for Kaitlyn when she won NXT, the 2 travelled together and did basically everything together.

"So where we celebrating tonight, champ?" asked Natalya.

Kaitlyn looked up and the two girls broke out of their revere.

"Ahh lets just find an obscure bar with a juke box and have a few drinks," Kaitlyn said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, something low key made it easier to stay out of the public eye.

"I'll spread the word," A.J said, beaming. She hugged her friend and skipped out of the room.

"Well let's get ready, only A.J has screen time now," Said Alicia, "and you reek Kait. Take a shower and get your make up fixed."

The girls laughed and started getting ready, Mackenzie shoving Kaitlyn towards the showers.


	2. OK

Another loud burst of laughter echoed through the bar as the WWE superstars laughed about something. There had been an upper deck that Mackenzie had sweet talked the owners into letting them use exclusively for the night. It hadn't been hard, the owner, Frank, was a wrestling fan and just asked for some autographs in trade which had been readily given. Kaitlyn, Mackenzie, A.J, Natalya, Alicia, and Rosa, had been joined by some of their male counterparts, Dolph Ziggler, Primo, The Miz, Ryback, Wade Barrett, and Zack Ryder had come along. The group had just finished laughing at the story Miz had just told about his experience with the airport security on the way to Houston.

"Really only you can get in trouble for your protein powder being unsealed," Natalya said, rolling her eyes and chuckling.

"Always," the Miz said, a hand over his face.

Mackenzie looked around at the group, an odd group but a group none the less. Her eyes rested on her best friend, a couple of seats away, sitting with Dolph. The 2 had been dating for quite some time now and seemed to be getting more and more serious. She was extremely happy for her, everything in her life was on the right track. It was just Mackenzie that seemed to be going nowhere. She sighed and picked up her beer bottle, finishing the last of it. Tonight was not the night to mope selfishly, she was here to support her closest friend.

"I'm gunna go grab another drink," She announced, standing up from the table.

"I'll come with," Said Kaitlyn, "I gotta go to the wash room too," She added with a laugh.

Both girls were tipsy, and on heels they had a little issue finding their balance. Giggling, they used each other to support themselves to the stairs and back down to the main part of the bar. They reached the last step and Mackenzie felt her head swirl a little. They never really went out to drink, so the alcohol was hitting her already.

"I'm gunna go get some air while you pee," said Mackenzie, "Meet you at the bar in 2, K?"

Kaitlyn nodded and the two girls went their separate ways.

Mackenzie made it outside, the Houston air hitting her immediately. It was neither hot nor cold, and just refreshing enough to clear her head a bit. The bar they were at had a covered porch, a few patrons were out smoking, and Mackenzie walked to the edge and leaned on the railing, inhaling deeply as she did. The sounds of Metallica dully sounded from the barn as the breeze swept across her face. She shut her eyes and let her mind be blank for a moment, just taking in all around her through the dizzy haze in her brain.

"Fancy meeting you here," said a voice behind her to her left.

Mackenzies eyes opened and she turned to look at Seth Rollins, flanked by the other 2 members of The Shield, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. She smiled at her friend, her and Seth were amicable, mostly because he was friends with Kaitlyn. The other 2 she nodded at, acquaintances at most.

"You sure you 3 wanna hang around here? I heard there was a Ryback inside and he was feeling hungry," She joked, walking over, feeling much more sober than she had a few moments ago.

Seth laughed, "We'll take our chances. Heard Kait was having a bit of a celebration and I didn't wanna miss out. Naturally dragged these 2 recluses outta the room with me." He joked.

"So funny Seth," said Romans deep voice, his eyes rolling as he gave Seth a punch in the arm.

"Yeah she's inside, we were just grabbing drinks when I decided to get some air. Come on, I'll show ya the sweet seats we got in the place." Mackenzie said, leading the way back inside.

The 4 of them headed towards the bar and Frank looked up, smiling at her.

"Beer still Mackenzie?" he asked.

She nodded and he handed her a bottle of Canadian, her favourite beer.

The 3 others ordered their drinks, poking fun at Mackenzie's beer choice as she rolled her eyes and bantered back, before they headed up the stairs, greeted by a loud cheer.

"I was wondering where you were!," Kaitlyn said, jumping up to see her friends.

She gave Seth a hug and nodded at the other 2.

"I found Ryan a snack!" Mackenzie said, laughing as she did.

The group laughed and the 3 guys pulled up seats near Mackenzie.

Everyone was drinking, probably a little more than necessary but it was a fun evening, something that didn't usually happen for the superstars. The 2 towns they were gong to be in were close enough that they could stay at 1 hotel, so there was no early morning travels. Mackenzie was more drunk then she had planned or wanted to be and was desperately looking for a way to get outside without anyone noticing. She stood, quite wobbly, and snuck away. Thankfully everyone was either too inebriated to notice or was drunkenly dancing to _slither_ by Velvet Revolver at this time to notice. She got downstairs, noticing the bar was in full swing. She made her way to the doors and pushed outside. Thankfully there was only 2 other people outside and they seemed like they had been looking for some private time. The retreated down the side of the bar and left Mackenzie by herself. She resumed her position from earlier, leaning on the railing with her eyes shut as the world spin behind her eyelids.

The peacefulness was interrupted only seconds later by the door opening behind her. She paid no mind, and heard the distinctive noise of foot steps behind her. They stopped close to her, and she opened her eyes looking to her right. Dean Ambrose stood beside her, and she watched as he pulled a package of cigarettes out of his pants pocket. He slowly pulled out one, placing it between his lips he closed the package and put in back in his pocket, pulling out a lighter this time. He brought the lighter to the cigarette, lit it, and took a drag in. Placing the lighter back in his pocket, he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaled a cloud of smoke, not once looking at Mackenzie. She stared unabashedly at him, watching his every movement as the smoke reached her. She inhaled, reveling in the smell of a newly lit smoke and closed her eyes again, saying nothing.

The 2 stood there for a moment, Dean smoking, her just breathing. Nothing was said between the 2, yet the silence wasn't uncomfortable like it usually was between 2 people who had barely spoken before. In fact, it would probably be more uncomfortable if they had tried to make small talk.

The tranquility of the moment was broken by the door opening and 2 giggling people staggering out of the bar. Mackenzie and Dean turned to see Kaitlyn, supported by her boyfriend Dolph, heading out of the bar.

"Hey Kenz, I'm gunna take her back to the hotel. I think she's had enough," Dolph said, smiling when he noticed his girlfriends' best friend outside.

"Yeah sounds good, see ya tomorrow," Mackenzie replied, waving.

Kaitlyn noticed her friend and Dean standing there, and broke free from Dolphs grasp, throwing herself heavily into Mackenzie's arms.

"I love you bestie," she slurred at her, the smell of vodka cranberries permeating from her breath.

"Love ya too, champ," Mackenzie replied as Dolph grabbed Kaitlyn once again.

"See ya Ambrose," He said with a nod. Kaitlyn giggled and waved at him too, but didn't go in for the hug thankfully.

Dean nodded back, taking another drag of his cigarette. Dolph and Kaitlyn got into one of the waiting cabs and were gone in moments, the silence returning. Mackenzie heaved a huge sigh and turned to go back into the bar.

"Hey," Dean said, his distinctive voice filling her ears.

Mackenzie turned back around and looked up into his eyes. She tilted her head to the side, mainly because she was now seeing doubles.

"You ok?" He asked.

" 'course, why wouldn't I be?" Mackenzie asked.

"Your stumbling lots," he observed.

"I've been drinking," she mumbled back, lowering her eyes.

"Maybe you should follow suit and head back to the hotel," He said, finishing his smoke and stubbing it out before looking at her again.

"I would, but Dolphs rooming with Big E, so they're about to have sex in my room," Mackenzie said.

"K, lets get you back and you can wait it out in my room." He said, walking towards her.

Mackenzie backed away, slightly offended.

"I'm not that kinda girl, Ambrose," she said.

"Didn't say I was going to fuck you, just offered you a place to relax. You look ready to vomit and pass out, neither of which are exactly my turn ons," he replied.

Mackenzie, Shocked by his bluntness, took registry of herself. She did feel like she was on the verge of passing out, making his offer extremely tempting. Normally, on any other night, the answer would remain a stead fast no, she would go grab Nattie, and head back to bunk with her now that Tyson wasn't traveling due to his injury. Tonight though, as she had watched her best friends career propel forwards while Mackenzie's remained ground to a halt, the itching feeling to do something different or daring was humming through her veins. Even if it was just going back with Ambrose, even though he said he wasn't into her, was something more thrilling and edgy than slinking back into the bar. She knew he wasn't a good guy, he wasn't stable. Though not to the degree he portrayed on TV, He still was something different. Mackenzie didn't know if it was this, or the comfort she had felt moments earlier with him in the smoke filled silence, that lead her to utter the one word that changed everything.

"Ok," She said.

With that, Dean snaked an arm around her waist to steady her as they headed towards a cab.


	3. The Morning After

**Thanks for the positive response everyone :) Any tips/suggestions are more than welcome, it's been a very long time since I've written anything substantial!**

* * *

Mackenzie woke up the next morning to the brightest light hitting her eyes, sending searing pain into her temples and down the back of her head to her spine. She groaned loudly and rolled over, burying her head into a soft pillow, happy for the darkness. The room was, thankfully, dead silent as Mackenzie tried to piece her night together. Remembering heading back to the hotel with Dean Ambrose, Mackenzie flipped and sat up so fast that her head spun even harder than it was. She didn't have any time to gather her bearings, however, as her stomach decided that the sudden movement was too much and she was sprinting to the bathroom.

Slamming the door shut behind her, she fell to her knees and emptied her stomach contents into the porcelain bowl in front of her. After a few moments, she was able to sit up without tossing her cookies. Mackenzie grabbed some toilet paper and wiped off her mouth before flushing the toilet. The sweat had gathered on her brow and she wiped it off, enjoying the quiet in the room and the coolness of the tile beneath her.

"I'm guessing you don't want any breakfast right now?" came a male voice to her left.

Mackenzie's eyes snapped open and she spun to look at Dean Ambrose, wearing faded blue jeans and a simple white v-neck, his hair still damp from a shower. She groaned and shut her eyes tight as she felt her stomach churn again and resumed her position in front of the toilet. Seconds later, she felt his hands gripping her hair, holding it away from her face as she vomited. He stayed like that until she was done, and let her hair go as she flushed the toilet again.

"Thanks for that," Mackenzie croaked out, eyes closed again to dull the ache.

"Here's some mouth wash, rinse your mouth out and come eat a piece of toast so you can have a Tylenol," Dean said, ignoring her thank you.

He turned and walked out of the tiny bathroom, shutting the door behind him. When Mackenzie felt ready, she stood and made her way to the sink. She took a look at herself and groaned again. Her eyes were puffy from the late night and puking, and her mascara had rubbed all over her face in her sleep. Her once straight hair stuck up everywhere, a tangled auburn mess. The curious thing was she was no longer in last night's clothes. She had on a baggy black t-shirt and a pair of too big basketball shorts. Deciding to worry about that in a second, Mackenzie turned on the cold water and grabbed some soap, washing off her face. She combed her fingers through her hair, trying to make it look ok, before giving up and using the mouth wash.

Sighing, she turned and walked out of the bathroom. Mackenzie stopped and looked around the room, there was only 1 double bed, a small couch, and a small table with 2 chairs. Dean was sat in one of those chairs, thankfully the one that faced out the window. She moved forward and sat opposite him, her back to the blinding sun. Without looking up from his oatmeal, he pushed 2 slices of toast towards her. Mackenzie stared down at the bread, the 2 sitting in complete silence before looking up at Dean. He was staring into his breakfast, paying no attention to her.

"Can I ask something?" she said.

"Nope. Eat." He replied, not looking at her still.

"What?" she said incredulously, "No I want some answers"

He ignored her. Deciding it wasn't worth sitting there pouting, Mackenzie grabbed a slice of toast and crammed the half of it into her mouth, barely chewing and swallowing it. She did the same thing with the remaining half. She huffed and looked at him defiantly, like a child trying to prove her point. Dean glanced up at her, an unreadable look on his face. As she finished the toast, stomach churning but she tried to keep her face impassive.

"Can we go over last night now?" She asked, fake sweetness in her voice.

After a moment of silence, he replied, "What do ya wanna know sugar?"

"Everything. I remember leaving with you, but that's about it," Mackenzie said, ignoring the nickname for now.

"Not surprising. I offered to bring you back here, you said yes. We got into the cab and you pretty much fell asleep right away, I woke you up and you made a surprisingly convincing sober walk back into the hotel, congrats on that. We got up here and you kept trying to take your pants off, saying you couldn't sleep in jeans, so I gave ya some of my stuff and went to the washroom and when I came out you were star fished face down on the bed asleep." He said.

"So we didn't sleep together?" Mackenzie asked, the question she was most concerned about.

"Nope." Dean answered, his trademark one word.

"Thank God," She said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for that," He said, smirking.

"No I didn't mean it like that...I just...ugh," she said, her cheeks going crimson as she looked down at her hands.

She heard him laugh softly, but didn't say anything. Mackenzie shoved a bite of toast in her mouth for something to do. Once the embarrassment had passed, she cleared her throat.

"Thank you for last night. Can I just ask one more thing?" she looked up, staring right at him.

Dean looked up and they locked eyes, just staring at each other for a moment.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Why? Why did you do that for me? I heard you weren't big a female wrestlers, and we've never even spoken before except a hello." She asked.

"I dunno. Seth seems to think you're pretty cool, and you don't seem to have many friends. Figured I'd help ya out." He said bluntly.

"Oh. Well, thanks again. I'm going to head back to my room then." She said, standing.

The pain in her temples seared then and she squeezed her eyes shut, gripping the chair hard.

"You don't look so good," He observed with a smirk.

She hissed out a breath, feeling very annoyed at the moment.

"Bite me Ambrose," she said, as the pain dulled slightly.

She cracked her eyes open and glared at him, before turning slowly and grabbing her clothes she noticed were folded on the dresser. '_Nice touch' _she thought, before heading into the bathroom and changing quickly. She folded his clothes and brought them out. Dean was nowhere to be seen, so she dumped the clothes on the bed, grabbed her purse and headed to the room she shared with Kaitlyn.

Opening the door, she was glad to notice Dolph was no where to be found and Kaitlyn was already up, looking to be in the same shape as Mackenzie was.

"Morning champ" Mackenzie said, dropping her stuff on the floor before falling onto the unused bed.

She was greeted by a groan from her best friend, who was lying on the couch, her hand over her eyes.'

"I don't wanna live anymore," replied Kaitlyn, before pulling her hand away to glance at her friend, "Dolph wouldn't even have sex with me, he said I was way too wasted." She pouted.

Mackenzie laughed, "He's a good guy isn't he," she stated.

"Sometimes too good," Kaitlyn said, still pouting, "You stay with Nattie last night? Sorry for ditching you," she added.

"It's ok, I saw you leaving, I think you were a little focused on what your night would be like after you left," Macxkenzie said smirking at her friend.

"I would hit you if I didn't feel so awful," Kaitlyn said, batting her hand uselessly in Mackenzies direction.

Mackenzie bit her lip, anxious to tell her who she had spent the night with, " I didn't room with Nat though," she said.

This made Kaitlyn sit up, groaning as she did, so she could focus fully on her red headed friend, taking in her appearance.

"Jesus Kenzie, who'd you bang?" she asked, "I can't believe you got some and I didn't"

"I didn't 'get any' actually. Apparently I was in the exact same condition as you...Dean Ambrose brought me back here and let me stay in his room," Mackenzie said.

In a second Kaitlyn had rocketed over to Mackenzies bed and had pulled her into a sitting position. Both girls groaned and winced, the suddenness of the movements not agreeing with either.

"Details," Kaitlyn eventually got out, trying to hold in her stomach contents.

"He brought me back, I fell asleep on his bed, puked in front of him in the morning, and he gave me toast and advil. That's about it." Mackenzie said, shrugging.

"Did he say why? I didn't think you 2 talked!" Kaitlyn said.

"We don't. He said he didn't think I had anyone else, and Seth seemed to like me," Mackenzie said.

"Oh." Said Kaitlyn.

"Yeah..."

The girls were silent for a moment.

"Maybe he likes you and is just too creepy to come out and say it, so he's acting like your protector?" Kaitlyn suggested.

"You watch too many movies," Mackenzie said, laughing at her friend.

Just then Mackenzie's phone went off, both girls glared at the loud noise, before Mackenzie rolled to grab it from her purse. Looking at the text, she noticed it was from a number she didn't have.

"It's Dean. Got your number from Seth. Wanted to make sure you weren't puking in a trash bin in a hallway or something." It read.

"It's from Dean," Mackenzie informed her friend, reading her the message.

"I'm in my room. Made it back, no incidences. Thanks again for last night/this morning," She replied.

"Cool" it beeped back at her shortly.

"Boys are the worst texters ever," Kaitlyn said, groaning.

"See ya at the SD taping?" the phone beeped again.

"Sure." Mackenzie responded, and the phone was silent after.

"Shit! I forgot all about that. We better head over," said Kaitlyn.

Both girls grabbed their bags, deciding to shower once they got there. Mackenzie was having a hard time shaking Dean Ambrose from her mind. Part of her was curious where this was heading, part of her was terrified that a man like Ambrose was consuming her thoughts. Either way, she was going to see the man that night, hopefully without a repeat of the last time.


End file.
